


Patient Eye

by missdoctorwatson



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, what do you mean that isn't cannon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdoctorwatson/pseuds/missdoctorwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hiding out in what they think will be a safe spot, Harry and Eggsy get into some amorous activities... and are interrupted. Or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patient Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the sex scene from the movie Shoot 'Em Up, which is absolutely fantastic! If you haven't seen it, you totally should. The title of this fic is the name of the song that plays during that scene c:
> 
> This is unbeta'd ;P

Eggsy breathed a sigh of relief as he flopped down on the dingy motel bed. His bespoke suit had definitely seen better days. He turned his head to look at Harry, who was using the peephole in the door to make sure no one was following them for the time being.

It had been kind of a whirlwind mission thus far, with murphy's law chasing them the entire time. It was only supposed to be a simple intelligence gathering mission; but their target turned out to be a little smarter than they'd given him credit for. The snarky bastard had sent an entire team of armed men after them, forcing them to shoot their way out of the building. They quickly ducked into the first motel they could find to lay low until Merlin could get the extraction team to their location. It had been a few hours since all of the action had begun, and Eggsy felt like he was running on adrenaline alone.

Eggsy sat up as Harry made his way over to the tiny window in their room. He took his pistol out of the holster on the side of his chest and laid it on the pillow beside him. The older man glanced out as he took off his suit jacket and his own holster, hanging it on the back of the single wooden desk chair in the room.

"It seems as though we are to remain here for the time being," he said, eyes glancing distastefully around the small room. "Although I do wish American motels were a little more... cleanly."

Eggsy smirked up at him from the bed. "Now now, it could be worse! We could be hangin' by thumbscrews in the ceiling like Mr. American kept threatenin'."

"Hmmm, indeed. I suppose you're right."

Harry couldn't help the annoyance he felt at the situation, so he tried to direct it out the window. It always aggravated him when simple missions didn't go smoothly. Eggsy's smirk grew as he got off the bed and stood next to Harry. Harry didn't seem to notice as Eggsy took his jacket and holster off and hung them beside Harry's on the back of the chair. Harry turned his head when the younger man put his hand on his cheek, and he couldn't keep the small affectionate smile from his face. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Eggsy's warm palm. He turned and slid his arms around Eggsy's waist, pulling the younger man flush against him. He bent down to nuzzle his face into the side of Eggsy's neck.

"Oh my sweet boy," he murmured, placing a soft kiss behind Eggsy's ear. A delightful shiver ran down Eggsy's spine. "What would I ever do without you?"

Eggsy let out a small moan, bringing his arms around Harry's neck, tangling his finger in the older man's hair. "I dunno, bruv," he crooned. "Probably get a lot more done."

Harry chuckled and tightened his arms around Eggsy's waist. They stood there holding each other for a few moments, simply savouring the closeness of each other. Harry pulled away slightly, his hands coming to rest on Eggsy's hips. Still smiling, he rested his forehead against Eggsy's, his warm brown eyes gazing adoringly into his boy's crystal blues.

Eggsy tilted his head upwards with a groan, softly connecting their lips. His hands cupped Harry's face as his eyes slipped closed. "I don' think it's physically possible for me to resist you when you look at me like tha'..." Harry smiled when Eggsy kissed him softly again.

"Why resist?"

The younger man started to giggle before he was silenced by Harry's lips. Harry kissed him with force and Eggsy couldn't help but gasp. Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue past Eggsy's plump lips, running it along the roof of his boy's mouth. Eggsy groaned and stepped backwards, trying to drag Harry towards the bed. Harry took the hint and they both stumbled until the back of Eggsy's knees hit the edge of the bed and they fell on top of the sheets with a slight bounce. Their mouths separated as a result of their tumble, both men breathing heavily. Harry swept his eyes all over Eggsy's flushed face, taking in his dilated pupils. With a grin, Eggsy pulled Harry's face down to meet his own.

Their hands began tearing clothes off as quickly as they could manage. Harry had positioned his hips between Eggsy's slender thighs, and he was kissing and biting his way down the side of Eggsy's throat, marking his pale skin with angry red blemishes. Eggsy had his hands up the back of Harry's open shirt, his fingernails dragging down his back as he moaned wantonly. He cried out when Harry bit into his collar bone.

" _Ohhhh Harry, that's it...!_ "

Harry growled in self-satisfaction. He firmly palmed Eggsy's backside, making the younger man let out a drawn out moan. He thrust his hips downward, grinding his pelvis into Eggsy's. Eggsy was enthusiastic about thrusting his own hips up to meet Harry's.

It didn't take long before the two were completely naked, apart from the open dress shirt that hung around Eggsy's shoulders. Harry detached himself momentarily to fetch something from his inner jacket pocket. Eggsy impatiently ran a hand up the length of his erection. The older man tutted as he settled back between his boy's thighs, laying a condom and a small bottle of lube next to them on the bed.

"A gentleman must be patient, Eggsy."

Eggsy smirked up at him. "I don' think a gentleman would be as prepared as you are to debauch me right now."

Harry's eyes widened in arousal. " _You cheeky little shit._ " He smiled as he reached for the bottle of lube.

He took as much time as they could stand stretching and preparing Eggsy, making his boy moan and dig his fingers into Harry's shoulders. It gave Harry great pleasure to kiss Eggsy breathless while at the same time fingering his prostate. He loved feeling the vibrations of Eggsy's moans travel up into his own mouth. He kept bringing Eggsy right to the edge of orgasm before he would pull his fingers away, ignoring Eggsy's frustrated cries. It didn't take long before his boy started to beg.

"Harry please, oh god please, I need to cum Harry, _pleeeaase let me cum_ , oh god, I need it... _Haaaarryyy..!_ "

Harry seemed to be satisfied with this pretty begging because he rolled the condom onto himself and lined himself up with Eggsy's entrance. Eggsy kept begging, fingers attempting to drag Harry's hips closer to himself. Harry tutted again before pressing himself against Eggsy's slick hole. He smiled down at his boy.

"Patience Eggsy..."

Harry couldn't stop his own groan as he slowly started to sink into Eggsy. Eggsy rolled his head back into the pillow, his mouth open in a silent cry. His eyes rolled back in his head as Harry bottomed out. He loved feeling so full, so stretched around Harry's cock. His face was flushed as he dragged Harry's face down to mash their lips together. The older man slowly started to thrust without breaking their kiss.

Eggsy was getting frustrated as he tried to thrust his hips up to meet Harry's, never quite getting the right rhythm, when he realized that Harry was doing it on purpose to drive him crazy. He surprised his partner by biting into his bottom lip, drawing a groan from the older man. Eggsy only needed that second of surprise to push Harry sideways and flip him onto his back. Surprised but extremely pleased eyes stared up at him as he put his hands on Harry's chest.

"It ain't polite to tease, ya know," Eggsy chided as he slowly lifted himself up. He sank fast back down onto Harry's length, making the man beneath him dig his fingers into his hips.

" _Ohhh_ , you are just full of surprises..."

Harry thrust his hips up, using his hands to drag Eggsy's hips down to meet each one. Eggsy smiled as he moaned like no decent gentleman should. He bent down so he could thrust his tongue past Harry's kiss-swollen lips. They started thrusting in earnest, both caught up in pushing each other over the edge.

Eggsy was so effective at distracting Harry that he almost didn't notice the deadbolt in their room door turning. His head shot up when he saw the door creak open, the barrel of a rifle poking through. He rolled them off the side of the bed just in time to avoid the barrage of bullets flying at them. He grabbed the pistol that Eggsy had propped on the pillow earlier as they fell to the floor. Eggsy's eyes were wide as Harry shot the man at the door through the neck with precision.

Harry managed to hit his prostate dead on as he rolled them to take aim at the armed man outside their window on the fire escape. He couldn't stop the desperate moan that escaped him as Harry shot the man in the chest. He held on for dear life when Harry sat up, one arm around Eggsy's waist, the other aiming the pistol at the door, shooting another armed thug running through the door.

With strength that only served to arouse Eggsy further, Harry stood up, his grip around Eggsy's waist firm. He gripped the older man tightly around the hips with his legs, Harry's cock still buried deep inside him. Eggsy gasped as he felt the recoil from yet another shot through the window reverberate through Harry's body. Eggsy could not remember a single time in his life when he had been more turned on. Swiveling his hips as much as he could, he tried to get Harry's attention back on him. Harry's eyes were stone cold when he turned his head to look up Eggsy; it only made Eggsy pant. It was so easy to forget that his Harry was a trained killer. Harry tightened his grip around his waist and brought their lips together in a brutal kiss. Eggsy could only breathe "oh fuck yeah," into Harry's mouth before Harry was biting his bottom lip, demanding access for his tongue.

It only took three long steps for Harry to walk to the wall and slam Eggsy against it. He pinned Eggsy's hands above his head as he hammered his hips up into the younger man. Eggsy screamed Harry's name as his prostate was struck over and over, faster and faster. Eggsy's ankles came together in the small of Harry's back, trying to pull him in deeper. Eggsy came with a high pitched cry, his fingernails cutting little crescent shapes into his palms. Harry bit hard into Eggsy's shoulder as he came a moment later.

Harry's hands released Eggsy's wrists in favour of helping the younger man put his feet on the floor, pulling out of him at the same time. Both men leaned against the wall as they tried to catch their breath.

"So, I think it might be time to go..." Eggsy smirked up at Harry.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him, but wasn't able to keep the grin from his face. "I think you might be right."  


**Author's Note:**

> So I'm realizing that I love writing smut more than pretty much anything else. Should I be worried? Hmmmm...


End file.
